High School Tryst
by Liwliwa-Janoah
Summary: A midnight tryst with a certain azure eyed brunette leaves an unplanned pregnancy on the heels of the grand opening of Kaiba Corp China. What will be the outcome? Love, Marriage, Baby Carriage?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hi Everyone! Happy New Year! It's 2016 and I'm back. My sincerest apologies for such a long hiatus (2 years and months with the exception of my February 2015 update for Finding True Love). I haven't given up on writing Seto Kaiba is a Changed Man or Finding True Love, I was just really busy in 2015, a lot happened {my grandma got sick, and passed away :'( } I honestly lost inspiration to write, and that's why I posted some polls on my page and they've been there for a while now, but no one has answered them (so please when I put a certain ending in SKIAM I don't want to read any complaining comments. 2016 will be really packed for me as I'm going back to school (online) as I'm still working full-time, so I have to find the balance, really quickly as classes start in 18 days! This story came about when I was reading fanfics about one of my fav pairings (Kaiba and Téa) I may not write them often but I ensure to read them often. I know some of you may be really upset with me for being gone so long, but life happened. I'm also 23 years old now. So I hope you guys like this new story and I will try to get back to the others ASAP, don't want several stories out in the open. This is just a wing it chapter as I wanted to return to fanfiction for the new year and give you guys a little present for the holidays to somewhat make up for such a long hiatus….btw I'm British so please expect British Spelling…do enjoy! ~ **L-J 1/Jan/2016**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am just a huge fan. This is written purely for enjoyment. Any mention of any names similar to persons or items in real life I do not take ownership. This is for fanfiction.**

Chapter 1 _Graduation Party_

"You know Seto you really need to lighten up, I mean it's your High School Graduation Party, you just have to go!" Enthused Ayane Seto's _**sister**_.

Seto released a heavy sigh, to try and release the tension build up throughout his body. "Ayane…I do not care to attend such trivial things, I have more important things to do than attend a stupid party". Seto dryly stated as he busily typed away at his laptop.

Ayane let out a heavy sigh of her own; she really tried to understand why her _**brother**_ was being so difficult. "Seto c'mon you only graduate from high school once, you have to go. Ayane slipped a few pills of Zanax into Seto's coffee as he rubbed his temples. _This is for your own good, you'll thank me later._ "You know you should really take a break you've been here forever."

"If it makes you shut up, I'll go to the stupid party." Seto dryly stated.

"Yay!" Let's go! Ayane screamed with joy as she grabbed her coat and rushed downstairs to the limo.

 _I wonder when this little trip of hers will finally come to an end_. Ayane was home visting from attending a prestigious ballet school in New York. Seto thought as he powered down his laptop, grabbed his coat and went downstairs to the limo.

When Seto was seated in the limo, Ayane squealed, "Sayato step on it, we have a party to get to!" Sayato gently nodded and stepped on the gas. They arrived to the Ma Chérie Hotel in down town Domino where the party was being held. When the pair arrived the party was well underway. Ayane literally dragged Seto out of the limo in her excitement to get inside, but as soon as they did, she got lost in the crowd and Seto was left to his own musings. As he went to the bar and got a drink, he looked into his glass of scotch as if it would tell him his future. He didn't even notice the glossy eyed brunette walking straight into his rock hard chest, until she feel to the floor with a loud thump.

As the brunette shook her head to regain her composure, she looked up and saw a hand outstretched and she took it without hesitation. She gently rubbed her aching bum as she smiled at the tall, dark and handsome man standing before her. But for as many drinks as she'd had this evening even a rock would've seemed attractive. She stumbled as she tried to steady her two tired feet, and as she felt herself diving forward she felt two strong arms encircle her waist and stopped her from falling. Her cheeks were slightly tinted red as embarrassment took over.

 _What is with me tonight? Did I really have that much to drink that I can't even stand on my own two feet?_ She silently thought to herself.

Just then Ayane looked over in Seto's direction to see his arms encircled around a petite brunette's waist. A small smile came to her lips as she watched on at the scene in front of her eyes, before she returned her attention to the dance floor. _Finally! I can't it believe it took him that long to be in the_ _presence_ _of a pretty girl._

"Ya know Gardener, you really seem like you may have had too much to drink."

When she heard that low musky voice a shiver ran down her spine. _Kaiba?_

"Kaiba…what are you doing here?"

"What, am I not a part of this year's graduating class?

"Yes…but…I…mean…I know you don't attend parties…"

"I don't…I was dragged her by Ayane."

 _As Kaiba stared into those Azure eyes, a sudden calm washed over him. His gaze transcended from her cerulean orbs to her luscious lips. What is wrong with me? I'm finding Gardener attractive? I really must be losing it…_

Kaiba suddenly felt the urge to have his lips against hers. And that is just what he did. He enveloped her lips into a heat of the moment kiss that she lost all sense of time. It felt as if only she and he were in the room; and to be honest she liked…no loved his lips against her own.

His hands hungrily searched her body up and down as if it gave him some sort of solace. He momentarily broke their kiss as she silently whimpered from the sudden loss of heat that left her body. His eyes silently persuaded her to follow him to one of the many nearby bedrooms. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her to a land of unknown pleasure.

A/N: Well I really hope that you enjoyed this little chapter that I cooked up. Chapter 2 is under construction. ***Spoiler Alert*** Bedroom scene is up next…Rated M.

1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there, I know I've been gone for oh so long, (8 months to be exact). I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I just have a lot going on and this story (along with my others – Seto Kaiba is a Changed Man and Finding True Love – have been placed on the back burner. If I've lost you as a follower or a reader, my apologies. L-J 20Aug16

 **High School Tryst Chapter 2**

 _ **Desire**_

As Téa looked into Kaiba's ocean blue eyes, at that moment they didn't seem all that cold and heartless, but they were filled with desire. Desire for her. She mindlessly approached him as he kicked the door of the hotel room closed, wrapped her arms around his neck and locked him in an embrace. As she stared up into those ocean blue orbs she saw into the depths of his dark soul, but before she could see anything more, his lips hungrily descended upon hers and her mind went blank as she too was swept up in desire. Desire for him. She then did something that she always wanted to do, ever since the day she set eyes on Seto Kaiba, she ran her fingers through his chocolate brown locks.

As he continued to ravage her lips, she felt herself losing control, but also felt her body heat up from her core. But she thought it was all the alcohol she drank. Kaiba mindlessly lifted Téa up off the ground and threw her on the bed. He immediately followed and continued ravaging her with kisses that trailed from her lips, down to her neck. And as he began to unbutton her top, he saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. She didn't have a look of pure hatred towards him in her eyes, but a look of pure longing and wanting. She wanted Seto Kaiba…all to herself.

He quickly realised this and hastily took of the remainder of her clothes, her skirt came off in one fell swoop and then her bra and panties soon followed. When he got to look at her ample chest, he did something that he'd always wanted to do, since first setting eyes on Téa Gardner…he buried his face in her chest and exhaled a sigh of relief. After all, Seto Kaiba was just a teenage boy with severely suppressed teenage urges. But after seeing Téa he couldn't hold back any longer. He quickly disrobed out of his own clothing and mindlessly followed Téa to bed.

As she laid there on the bed in all her statuesque glory Kaiba couldn't contain his desire any longer, he trailed kisses down her neck and cupped her right breast and massaged her nipple until it became erect. He devoted his attention to her left breast and as he suckled it she cried out in ecstasy. He then trailed kisses on his way down to her core as he continually massaged and suckled her breasts. When he arrived to the prize he paused and looked at the love juices flowing out. She was wet, but not that wet that she could take him. He took a finger and massaged her clitoris and then proceeded to insert his fingers. He anticipated that she would not be able to take more than three and as he began to pump his fingers into her, he could feel her insides tightening their grip around his fingers. He then proceeded to separate her folds and lick her like she was a lollipop. Téa's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she began to orgasm. Kaiba then proceeded to insert his member into her core and found her to be more tight than usual. _Why is she so tight?_ As he continued to ease his member into her, she began to tighten up even more, he looked into those cerulean eyes as he stroked her cheek "you need to relax or this is going to be painful for both of us". As she began to relax he continued to ease his member into her until he completely filled her up. _Oh My God could she possibly feel any better?_ Many theories filled his head, _It couldn't be that she's a…_ but he completely forgot once his member was fully inside her. As the two became one he began to pump in and out of her, it felt so good that she forgot about the pain that she was in from losing her virginity. At this moment, she felt like she was on top of the world.

As they climaxed, unbeknownst to the two drunk and horny teenagers, with all their grunts and moans, they had gathered an audience. Ayane could not believe what she was seeing with her two eyes. Her brother was having sex… with Téa. _Oh My God! This has to be a dream!_ She quickly pulled the door closed and flipped around the "Do Not Disturb Sign on the door". But what she didn't know was that Keiko Haruno, Editor-In-Chief of Domino High's School Newspaper saw all she needed to for tomorrow's Gossip Column, especially since tomorrow was their last day of school. _What do we have here? Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner getting it on in a hotel? This will make the front cover of the hot couple alert!_ She left with a very cunning smirk on her face.

_A/N: There you have it. I am so sorry that I wrote it and then took forever to upload it, but it needed to be re-read before I posted it. I really hope that I am not that busy that I can't write or upload any future chapters. Fingers crossed. Leave a review and please let me know if I went too overboard in my writing of the long anticipated "love scene",did I do it justice? L-J 10Sep16


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello there, Happy Easter! After this chapter, all author notes will be listed at the bottom of each chapter until the story is completed. I've read many fanfiction stories over the years, and even though I personally like the author notes at the top and bottom, I think that readers just love getting right into the story. I don't think my readers really look at my profile page, so I'll just tell you a summary. I was hospitalised over the holidays and I've forgotten some of the story, I've really been trying to remember where I was at (because I didn't write it out) and I was having real difficulty in remembering what I had planned. So, with the parts that I can actually remember I will have to re-write certain parts of the story just to get the process going. Because of my hospitalisation, I've taken a year off school. I'm still busy at work, but I'll try to work some writing into my schedule this year. My other stories (Seto Kaiba is a Changed Man & Finding True Love are still on the back burner at the moment, but I will make time to update them. **L-J 14Apr17**

 **High School Tryst Chapter 3**

 _ **Surprise! Pt. 1**_

The next morning, Téa woke up startled. She couldn't remember what happened last night. She pressed her hand against her forehead, as she could feel a headache coming on. _What happened last night?_ She looked around the room for some clues and saw Seto Kaiba in the bed next to her. Her eyes widened in horror. _What is he doing in a bed with me?_ She continued to look around and saw several articles of clothing thrown all over the room. She suddenly felt a cold breeze and realised that she was naked. _OMG! Did we have sex?_ She then decided that asking herself questions that she didn't know the answers too was pointless. "Kaiba, wake up." She gently shook him.

Seto heard someone call his name, so he opened his eyes and saw Téa. His eyes widened. "Gardener, what are you doing here?"

"I was asking you the same thing. What happened last night?" Kaiba looked around the room and started to look for his clothes. He quickly started to dress. He could feel his head pounding and desperately needed some aspirin. He then looked at her and then at the clock, which read 8:00AM, they were late for school.

"You need to get dressed. We're going to be late for school."

"So you're not going to tell me what happened last night?"

"What you can't remember?" Téa shook her head. "I can't remember, anything either, but by the looks of it, we had a one night stand.

"What!" _I can't have had a one night stand."_

"I know you're not one of those types of girls, who'll run to the media, or anything. I know I can trust you to keep this between us." Kaiba then realised that Téa wasn't listening to a word he was saying, and began to get irritated.

"Gardener do you have a hearing problem?" Seto was about to say something else, when his cell phone suddenly started ringing. "Hello?"

 _I can't have given my virginity to Seto Kaiba._ Téa sighed and then started to get dressed. By the time she was finished, Kaiba was finished with his phone call.

"My limo is downstairs, waiting to take us to school. Are you done?" Téa nodded and followed Kaiba out of the hotel room and then out of the hotel. When she got into the limo, she saw that pretty girl who came to Kaiba during lunch a few weeks ago. And to be honest, when she saw her, she was a bit jealous.

"Hi there, I'm Ayane, Seto's sister. It's so nice to finally meet you." Ayane said with a bright smile.

 _Sister?! She's Seto Kaiba's sister…not his girlfriend? Wait, he has a sister, since when?!_ Several different wild theories started to pop up in Téa's head. _For how they were acting I thought she was his girlfriend._

 _Sayato closed the door, walked around, then got in the limo and drove off in the direction of Domino High._

_ A/N: This concludes Surprise Part 1. What are all these theories about Ayane and Seto that Téa has cooked up in her head? Stay tuned to find out. Leave a review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Is it a hit or a miss? (I desperately wanted to make a post for Easter, so I do apologise if this chapter is too short). Have a safe and happy Easter! **L-J 14Apr17**


	4. HST UPDATE

Hello Everyone! Happy New Year 2017 (I know I am very late)...just wanted ya'll to know that I'm still around. However please note that all 3 of my stories will be placed on the back burner as I am recovering from being severly ill over the holidays to the point where I had to be hospitalised and then flown over seas to another country for treatment. I'm doing better much better now. But I'm back to work after being on sick leave for an entire month! So I'm busy trying to catch up. In all honesty I don't know when I'll be able to continue my stories because I may or may not have forgotten parts of the plots due to being ill and I'm trying my hardest to remember what I had planner for them. HST was finished to the part where I had a sequel but never got the time to write it down...so now I'm trying to remember the plot...Stay Tuned! *Hello Fanfiction World! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (I can't believe my last update was February 2017...anyways, I had big plans this year in September to buckle down and get serious about my writing again after such a lengthy hiatus and to actually finish my stories (Seto Kaiba Is A Changed Man-SKIACM, Finding True Love-FTL, and High School Tryst-HST. I even had a writing schedule and everything. September was also suppose to be my 25th birthday...but Hurricane Irma had different plans and then Hurricane Maria joined the crew. My beautiful BVI and the USVI were ravaged by not 1 but 2 CAT 5 hurricanes (never before seen). I lost my laptop during Irma , my tablet and my phone and without the laptop or my other devices I can't write my stories and upload them here. Electricity and internet have been restored where I am (but not everywhere) but I still can't do much without my laptop. I'm saving up for a new one but in the mean time there's nothing pen and paper can't fix. Until next time. XOXO Liwliwa-Janoah 29Dec17* (using my new phone to post this).


End file.
